titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Again, With The Titans Scene Six
Starfire awoke not knowing where she was. She blinked a few times, and then sat up. She appeared to be in a nightclub of some kind, which had apparently been abandoned. The second thing she noticed was that instead of her usual clothes she was wearing a long dress. The third thing she noticed was she couldn’t summon her powers, as she instinctively tried to fly up and found she couldn’t. Starbolts didn’t work either. Greatly puzzled, she got off the table she was lying on and headed for the door. And then they reappeared, popping into her vision. The creatures wearing suits with big wooden doll heads. She screamed in surprise and some fear (they were rather creepy looking, the Woodheads) and turned to run away. She ran right into the arms of the third creature, who spun her around a bit and then put her down. For the next minute Starfire continued to attempt to flee, but the Woodheads blocked her at every turn, not hurting her but preventing her from escaping. She finally realized that her attempts to escape had somehow turned into a dance number, and she recoiled, falling away from the Woodheads. Her ears heard a faint noise, and she looked up to see a pair of tap shoes. Her eyes followed the shoes up to a red suit, and finally fixed on the person’s face. She gasped a bit. The thing in the suit was not human. It was a red-skinned demon with a veiny face and a strange beard that looked more like flesh then hair. The demon (whose name happened to be Sweet) was unperturbed by Starfire’s shock. Instead, he started tap dancing, as a background tune started up from whatever limbo it was coming from. Sweet: Why’d you run away? Don’t you like my…style? (Sweet stomped one of his feet to end the line, and his red suit abruptly turned blue) Sweet: Why don’t you come and play? I guarantee a…great big smile. “Who are you?” Starfire asked. Sweet: I come from the realm of imagination And I’m here strictly by your…invocation So whaddya say? Why don’t we dance a while? “I do not think it would be safe for me to dance with a creature I barely know and…” Starfire said before Sweet suddenly stopped her voice with another stomp. As she gripped her mouth in shock, Sweet continued dancing. Sweet: I’m the heart of swing I’m the twist and…shout When you gotta sing When you gotta…let it out… You call me And I come a-runnin’ I turn the music on I bring the fun in! Now we’re partying That’s what it’s all about… ‘Cause I know what you feel, girl I know just what you feel, girl “So, you are a nice creature, trying to give amusement to this city? Bringing the fun in?” Starfire said, somehow getting her voice back. Apparently, she could speak when it was deemed she wouldn’t interrupt the song. Sweet laughed at her question Sweet: All those melodies They go on too long, oh Then that energy Starts to come on…way too strong… (A door abruptly fell from the ceiling, as Sweet danced over to it) Sweet: All those hearts laid open, That must sting Plus, some customers (Sweet flings open the door to reveal a blackened smoking skeleton. Starfire screams) Just start combusting But that’s the penalty When life is but a song “But why are you doing this? I…” Starfire’s voice abruptly died again. Sweet: You brought me down And doomed this town So when we blow this scene Back we will go To my kingdom below And you will be my queen. Starfire violently shook her head at that notion. Sweet just laughed again. Sweet: ‘Cause I know how you feel girl Starfire: (opens her mouth, but sings instead) No, you see You and me Wouldn’t be very regal Sweet: I’ll make it real girl Starfire: What I mean I’m sixteen So this queen thing’s illegal Sweet: I can bring whole cities to ruin! And still have time to get a soft shoe in! Starfire: Set me free I’ll let you be I’ll let bygones be bygones Sweet: Something’s cooking! I’m at the griddle! I gave Nero his very first fiddle! Starfire: Perhaps Raven Would suit your crave’n She’s the daughter of Trigon… Sweet abruptly stopped dead, the music shutting down. “Trigon?” “Yes.” Starfire said, nodding her head. Sweet’s voice, previously lost in his music, suddenly twisted in rage, and he motioned one of his Woodheads over. “A daughter of Trigon is here. Find her, get her here any way you can. That bastard did me a great wrong a long time ago, and I want to watch any spawn of his burn.” “NO! NO!” Starfire yelled, suddenly realizing Sweet’s intentions. Sweet waved his hand, and Starfire’s voice died again. A second later a chair slid up behind her and she sat down against her will. And she realized why. The necklace, She thought it suited her, and instead it had deactivated her powers, stolen her voice, and made her the puppet of this creature that had a old grudge against Trigon he would willing take out on Raven. Having regained his poise, Sweet stepped up to the stage and the music came back in one last tune. Sweet: Now we’ll be partying Yeah, that’s what it’s all about… Previous Scene~o~Menu~o~Next Scene